Deanmon
by winforever
Summary: Dean was very easily cured in the series. Here's my take on what happened when Sam started curing Dean. Apparently, Dean manages to be free and punishes Sam for not letting him be. Dean in his complete lean, mean Dean. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. If you do enjoy it, do drop in your review.
1. Chapter 1

'It's just a car.'

That sentence was the final nail in the coffin. His brother was gone. If Dean loved anything more than his little brother Sammy, it was his Baby. And he had abandoned them both. Just like this. Sam gazed at Dean's reflection in the driving mirror. He didn't recognize his brother anymore. But he was going to get him back. That was certain. The ride to their bunker was going to be a long one. One in complete eerie silence.

'It's no use finding your brother Sam. Just let me go and I might reconsider few things like killing you painfully or with one neat stroke."

The coldness with which the words rolled out from Dean's lips worried Sam more than the death threats. Dean's words were always supposed to be protective, caring and with a certain degree of warmth in them. Ever since Dean had saved him from that dreadful fire, he was always there for him. Sure they had their differences and arguments and fights but this had to be the most paradoxical thing that ever happened to them. But he would take this challenge head on. No matter what it takes he will get his brother back.

Sam confined Dean to the chair, tightly bound with ropes. He was all set to cure his brother. 'Dean,' Sam said with a concerning look over to his bound brother "We can do this the easy way. You know it. We can cure you. I say 'we' because you and I will do this together. Just like any other case. I need you with me."

"Awww! Sammy how sweet! My heart just melted!' Dean looked at Sam his eyes mocking every sentiment Sam wanted to convey. 'There is no curing me. I don't want to be cured. And this is no case. But don't you worry I will make your death a classic case study in how not to mess with THE DEAN WINCHESTER. And No! There is No We! Not Anymore Sammy.' The rage and roar in Dean's voice sent a terrifying chill through Sam's spine. But he was not to be fazed by it. 'Very well. Guess, I'm going solo on this one" and he injected the first syringe with the purified blood into Dean's vein. Dean winked his eye in pain as the sharp tip of the needle made contact with his skin but it was the content of the needle that put his blood on the boil. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness. He feigned a fake smile but he could feel his body revolting to the foreign blood and the agony was building up inside him. His entire body was seething in revolt. Sam could see his brother groaning. His elder brother was in anguish and was writhing in pain. Pain inflicted by him. No arguments, the medicine was bitter but the patient needed it. Sam's resolve was strong and he was doing it to rescue his brother. He saw Dean struggling against his bonds, his groans turning to full agony yells. It was time for the second dose. Dean's head had drooped with exhaustion.

'Dean, it will all be over soon. Just be with me."

"Oh! C'mon Sam! You have got this whole situation wrong. You think you have got me. That you are saving your elder brother. Don't you know your elder brother doesn't wish to be saved? Or are you so blind in your pursuit that you just can't see anything for what it is.'

"Dean, I know you are there somewhere and I am going to get you back. I need you to fight it."

"I know you are there somewhere, I need you to fight….' Dean mocked Sam imitating him with a gaze that only gave one message Do hell with what you need me to. "Its better this way Sam! That Dean got tired of carrying you, protecting you, sacrificing his entire life just so that you could have a life. And in return he always got a scolding from his dad, he was always reprimanded and no matter how awesome he was at his job it was never enough. Not for you and never for dad!

'That's not true"

'Oh! It's the only truth alright. I should have let you burn in your nursery. Or better yet I should have killed you myself with my own hands.'

"It's not my elder brother talking."

'Oh, it's him. I should have wiped out your existence from this planet and maybe then I would have a life of my own. Maybe then I wouldn't have to carry your curse and your burden. My biggest mistake was caring for you. Circling my entire life around your life. But that's over. Now it's only about Dean, Dean, and Dean. You aren't even a blip on my radar. Let me live my life or you are going to regret you ever messed with your elder brother.'

'Oh! I have plenty of regrets. Adding one more to that list won't be a big deal to me" Sam said as he injected Dean with the needle.

This was unlike anything he had dealt with. His own brother! Dean becoming that thing he hated the most in his life. Becoming the thing he spent the better part of his life hunting. It was making Sam sick just thinking about it. Deans pain laced scream were physically hurting him now. His brother doesn't deserve this. All their lives only bad things happened to them and they only did good in return and it seems they are getting only worse. Dean tried shifting in his chair. He was thrashing against the ropes that bound him. Was he torturing his own brother?

I need a beer, Sam thought and went out of the room to the fridge. His thoughts were troubling him. There was no solace anywhere. Why are they so cursed? He took a sip of the chilled beer. He missed his Dad. Bobby. Castiel. Cas.. He doesn't know. Sam reached for his phone and dialed Cas.

'Hello Sam,'

'Cas! Dean…He is in pain..He…'

He sensed something unusual. The silence was too loud.

'I'll call you back Cas. I got to go."

'Sam…" the younger Winchester had hung up.

'Dean! Dean!' Sam's concerned calls were greeted by an empty chair with the ropes lying on them.

'No!"

"Yes!" Dean Said As he hurled Sam and pinned him on the wall.

'Enough with your playing Doctor Doctor!

"It's my turn now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read and marked this story as their favorites and followed it. Special thanks to people who reviewed the chapter. Here comes the second Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

Sam felt an uncomfortable tension in his hands and legs as he tried moving his limbs. They won't budge, restrained as they were by Dean's demonic power and it was petrifying. Dean had him just where he wanted. Sam felt vulnerable. He liked being in control but control was switching places between the brothers.

"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy! Did you really for a moment think that you were going to cure me? ' Dean's malicious teasing laugh mocked the puppy dog eyes expression which was now all over Sam's face.

"C'mon Sam! No witty rejoinder now? Huh?"

'Dean I know you are there, somewhere. Trust me you don't want to do this. '

'Oh! You know nothing about what I want to do. But I''m going to make sure you know and remember every detail of it. Sam, you don't understand, do you? That Dean tried so hard to protect you, to save you, to make himself your shield so that you don't get hurt.''

''I know Dean!'

"No, you don't. You never did. And I m going to make you feel every bit of that pain." Dean closed his eye and focused. A sharp scream from Sam made him open his eyes in satisfaction and he smirked.

Sam felt his entire body being pushed to its limit and then he felt his body tear at his chest and the pain was unbearable. He let out a sharp scream as the warm blood washed all over his torso. And Dean was just getting started. He let out another shriek as he felt the tear aggravating. 'Dean! No. Stop.' He said as he pulled his face upwards and gritted his teeth to bear the torment unleashed upon him by his elder brother.

"I explicitly told you, Sammy, to let me go. But No you just can't let me live life on my own terms, can you? You think I'm Crowley? I'm just going to sit there and mellow down while you knock me out with those needles. No, Sam. No. I don't want to be cured. ' Dean was not to be controlled now. Dean had lots of weight on his shoulder but he also had a lot of suppressed rage inside him. Now it all felt like coming onto the surface. He loosened his control and Sam dropped down to the ground. He curled down on his sides but as he was about to get a second of comfort he felt Deans strong grip on his collar. He came face to face with his brother.

'I'm unstoppable now Sam. I'm done doing the right thing. Now anything and anyone that comes in my way will be laid to waste. Crowley sold my location to you. He thinks I will be his new attack dog. He asked me to pick a bloody side, what he doesn't know is Dean Winchester isn't on any side. I am going to make that son of bitch pay now. He doesn't deserve that throne. But first things first, huh Sam?' he bellowed as he punched Sam hard on his face. Then another in his gut and then one more. Sam coughed blood. His brother was never ambitious, not for the throne of the hell. He had to stop him. He mustered every ounce of courage that he had within him and punched Dean back. Or tried to as Dean easily ducked it and thrashed Sam down on the ground.

Punches rained down upon him until unconsciousness washed upon his subconscious mind.

 **A/N- Do review and do let me know about your ideas about this Deanmon. Looks like the king of hell is next on his list. :)**


End file.
